


LoliRock S3: Legend of the White Crystal

by DLTomes



Series: White Crystal [1]
Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Got impatient, Mephisto alive?, Possible Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLTomes/pseuds/DLTomes
Summary: The battle against Gramorr has ended. But evil still continue on Iris' other home-planet, Earth. While Iris and her friends faces Praxina, a new ally appear. Is he a friend or a new threat?
Relationships: Iris/Nathaniel (LoliRock), Kyle/Talia (LoliRock)
Series: White Crystal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626706
Kudos: 7





	1. Crystal Armor Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since they haven't post season 3, I got impatient and wrote my verse of LoliRock for this season. Hope you enjoy it.

_After the final battle against Gramorr on Ephedia._

_Iris, lost princess of Ephedia, uses her Shanila to defend an evil wizard and free Ephedia._

_Once the magical kingdom is free, the princesses reunion their family and friends._

_But it didn’t last. A new evil treat appear, seeking revenge on Iris after losing of her twin brother, Mephisto._

_However, the new treat is on Iris’s second home; Earth._

_Realizing her treat is serious, Iris and the other princesses are sent back to Earth. And, hope they stop Praxina from destroy the planet._

_But someone was already here before neither Praxina nor the princesses came to Earth._

_Someone powerful._

* * *

Iris sat near her window as she wrote what happen today. Whether, it's a new adventure, new spells, or something miraculous happen in her life.

There she begins. _'Today, we thought we completed our mission by collection the Oracle Gems and defending Gramorr. And freeing Ephedia from him. Boy, are we wrong.'_

Sadness came to her eyes. _'A new enemy appear at the Hall of Ephedia as Praxina wore have half of Gramorr's mask. Praxina declared she's seek revenge on her by destroying Earth, my second home-world. And everyone I hold dear, including Nathaniel. Who's now, my boyfriend.'_

Iris became worried but continue to write. _'Thankfully, we have a new ally to help us. Though I wish he can tell who he really is, and why he helps us.'_

* * *

Somewhere in an unfamiliar place. Iris, in her magical dress, walks through a thick fog.

"Where am I?" she wondered. "How did I get here? More importantly, where's here?"

She confuses until a growl got her attention.

"Hello?" Iris realizes she isn't alone. 

A familiar figure appeared before her.

"Banes?!" Iris gasped. She attacks the panther without realizes its fur-color. Thankfully, the panther disappear before Iris' attack got to him.

"Where are you, Banes?!" Iris shouted. "Come out!"

"Calm yourself, Princess of Ephedia." A young male voice got her attention. "Blazes won't harm you."

"Your voice," Iris feel she recognized his voice but can't figure where. "Do you I know you?"

"Afraid not, princess." He replied. 

"I see." Iris sound disappear. "Why am I here?"

"I'm afraid we haven't much time." He retorted. "So, listening carefully?"

"If you said so."

"Good." He sound reassured. "There will be a package for you, Talia and Auriana. Inside, you'll find three pin. Don't lose them."

"Why?" Iris was curious. "Is there something special?"

"You'll see." He explained. "Once you and your friends put them on and say these words; _Crystal Armis._ It revealed something extraordinary."

"What is it?" 

"You'll found out," he said. "When the time is right."

* * *

"And, that's it." Iris inform her friends her weird dream last night. "Any idea?"

Talia, Auriana, Lyra and Carissa stare each other with concern. 

"Sorry, no clue." Auriana tilted her head. "Positive it's not a regular dream?"

"I agree with Auriana." Talia agreed. "Dreams are nothing but imagine."

Before Iris response, someone beat her. "Iris, girls. "Aunt Ellen (also known as Ellira) came with a small box in her hand. "There you are."

They greet her back, but curious what's in her hands. All expect Iris. "Is that package for me, Auriana, and Talia?"

Now, the girls become _really_ curious. 

"Yes, it is." she answers but concerns. "But no name."

"You don't said." Talia became suspicious. "Have you uses a finding spell yet?"

"I did." she clarified. "Plus, the location spell."

"Still nothing?" Auriana implied.

Aunt Ellen nodded concern. The girls feel the same. 

"Weird." Talia pondered. "Did you try open it by hand?"

"I tried." she response. "But it refused to open."

"Want us to handle it?" She nodded. Before Talia can take it, someone beat her to it.

" _Auriana!!!_ "

Spoke too late, Auriana already open it and everyone embrace as they fear for the worst. Expected, nothing happen, at which confuses them. All but Auriana, who seem quiet.

"Um, Auriana?" Iris tries snap her mind out. "What's inside?"

Auriana remains silent as she turns. "Nothing, really." But was unable to hold her expression, causing the girls and Aunt Ellen to worry. "Expected, for these lovely brooches, of course."

She hands them, revealing three brooch with wings but the center are different. A pink heart, a blue diamond, and an orange crescent moon. Like it was designed for three people.

"Those brooches..." Lyna begin her sentence.

"...are identical to Iris, Talia, and Auriana's." Carissa finishes that sentence. "But how?"

" _Crystal Levitus!_ " Talia levitated as she snatched the brooches from Auriana's hands. " _Crystal Revellius!_ " By uses an analyzing spell to learn if these brooches could cause a threat for both of them. But there's nothing. They confuse. "Huh, guess it's an original brooches."

"I don't think so, Talia." Iris explained. "I remember someone says I need to say some words to activated it."

"And, they are?" Talia commented. 

"Can't remember." she retorted, but tries to remember. "Crystal Amish?"

Still nothing.

Iris groan. "Why can't _I_ remember the _spell_?!"

"Easy, Iris." Lyna tries to calm her. "Maybe a smoothie might help you." Iris smile at her response. "And, seeing Nathaniel since now he's your boyfriend."

Iris chuckle for a moment.

* * *

Somewhere, a castle in an unknown forest. A woman in black clothes and white shoulders pads attaches with a black cape. With a reddish-purple long fringe covering a half her face where the mask is a place. She walks as she levitates a chest as she held her hand in the air.

Once she placed it on the ground, she open and revealed a chest of unused toys. Some are knights, monsters, and beasts. Even witches and warlocks.

"Such a shame." She implied, holding one of the knights from the chest. "These used to be my brother's work of art, I remember him making them from scratch."

She deeply sighed as she remembered her childhood with him. "Mother did told me, Mephisto inherited that skilled from our sorry-a-excuse father."

With rages in her eyes, Praxina grips it tight until an idea came in her mind. "I have an idea." Praxina turn her attention to a large black panther with flames. "With my brother's used toys, I'll created the most powerful creature these will ever seen before. Don't you agree, Banes?"

He growled in approved. "Now, which one?"

Praxina drop the knight back to chest and a pair of purple knights got her attention. "The Knights of Calix, Ephedia most strong warrior. They're perfect."

* * *

Inside the Smoothie Bar, Iris and the girls sit left side near the big screen.

"Five fruity smoothies as you order, girls." said the boy with cocoa-brown hair. "Is there anything you want?"

"We're fine, Nathaniel." Iris smiled. "But thank you, anyway."

"Don't mention it," he smiles back. Then notice something. "Neat brooches. Gotta wear them?"

The girls look at them before they answer. "We haven't thought of it yet."

Nathaniel seem confuses. "Can I ask why?"

Iris find it difficult to explain. "Well, you see-"

"These brooches were delivers to us by a fan." Auriana joined

"Cool," Nathaniel sound impressed.

"Expected, this fan didn't write their name." Talia added.

"Oh, I see." He realized. "Your fan might be shy?"

"Probably," Talia implied. "But we're not positive."

"Why don't you wear them," Nathaniel explained. "I'm sure if your mystery fan will appear once they discover you're wearing their gifts."

"Are you sure?" Iris asked.

"Positive." he answered.

With no moment to spare, Iris, Talia, and Auriana put them on. Auriana places his her brooch on her right chest, Talia places it on her left-side of her jacket and Iris, to the middle of her chest (Like, where Serena from _Sailor Moon_ put her brooch in her uniform).

"So, what do you think?" Iris asked.

"Those brooches look good," he complimented. "You're planning to wear them for the concert tonight?"

Iris stare at Auriana and Talia as she was hope they approve. In which they did. "We might."

* * *

At the same time, Praxina appear somewhere in the woods. Along with Banes at her side. 

"This place will do," Praxina implied as she placed five knights in the ground and shouted; _'_ _Aterodere'_ as a dark glowed around the knights.

While Praxina watch them grow, they start to move and summon their weapon. 

One has a sword.

The second got a spear.

Third, a battleaxe.

The fourth one has an electric-whip in its hand.

And finally, the fifth one, it has a scythe.

Five knights. Five deadly weapon. In which, made Praxina very happy.

"Now, my five fearsome knights," Praxina begin commanding. ""Show those princesses your might, but bring Iris to me. I want her to watch as I bring destruction and death to everything she holds dear."

Without farther delay, the five knight nodded as they disappear as the shadow surround them. "Once they bring Iris, I'll enjoy watching her suffer as she loses someone precious to her."

* * *

Iris and the girls enjoy their relaxing moment until Iris's pendant started glow. 

"Praxina?"

"Afraid so," Iris sighed. 

Her friends nodded as they agreed. "Let's go."

With no hesitation, the girls left the Smoothies bar. But before they head for battle, Iris went back and explain their reason. 

"Got to get ready for tonight show," Iris smiled. 

"Alright," Nathaniel smile back. "See you tonight."

"Sure," she beamed. Then join the others in the alley. "Let's find Praxina and stop her."

"Any idea?" Carissa wondered.

"A location spell, of course." Iris suggested.

The girls hold hands as they form a circle and concentrated. _"Crystalocum Ostandere."_

A gigantic, dark-violet sphere floated above them and show them something. "The Knights of Calix!"

"Ephedia's stronger warriors," Carissa gasped. "They fighting methods and tactics are legends to my people."

"How did Praxina get them?" Talia wondered. "There's no way she has them. They're the force of good."

"Something wrong," the princess of Calix has a hunch. "These knights can't be them. They remains and armors are still held in Celix's Monument for Honorable Heroes."

"We'll figure out later," Iris implied. "Right now, we need to stop Praxina."

The girls transform in their magical dresses as Amaru turn into a Pegasus. There they ride and flew to battles.

* * *

At the forest, six purple knights marches with their deadly weapons in their hands. Thought they wear helmets and masks, it's no surprise that their expression is as fearsome as their dark auras.

Praxina gave an evil laughed. "It won't be long now. Those princesses come and save the day."

Just as Praxina had predicted. 

Iris and the girls came, and ready to fight.

"Let's go," Iris commanded as she summoned her sword and run towards the knights. 

* * *

Before Iris and a girls battle against Praxina's five knights. Somewhere, a bright room, full with white crystals. In the middle was an enormous white crystal surround with small and medium crystals. Above the enormous white crystal, a white panther was laying as it waited for something to happen. Or someone to emerge.

No sooner, the white crystals begin glowing, the middle of the enormous crystal open. There a strange figure appear. Dresses in a white, long dress-robe with black leather and a dark brown belt. With a white over-scarf around his head and a strange white mask. 

"It won't be long, Blazes." the figure's voice reveal a young man. 

The white panther growled in its response.

"And, so do our guests." he stared at his feline companion. "I hope they ready for what is coming to them. Don't you agree with me, Blazes?"

The white panther—Blazes—roared in responses. 


	2. Crystal Armor Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the against the Calix's knights, Iris finally remember the magic to unleashes the power within the mysterious brooch. But will it be enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, yeah. Sorry it took me long but my old laptop's screen blackout and I haven't posted new chapter until I got a new laptop for Christmas. So finally I have a new one. Enjoy. 😊

An explosion appears, girls' screams as they force back and hit. To the trees or the ground.

"Those knights are strong," said the orange-yellow hair girl, getting up.

"Yeah, well." the young teenage girl agreed. "They’re Calix, after all. I don't know how Praxina got them."

"She made them somehow," the light blue stated, curious.

"If so," the long pastel-green girl questioned, creating a protected barrier. "We needed a strong spell to defend them. Any ideas?"

"Cryrempactus!" shouted the rose pink girl, punching one of the purple knights. But have no effect. "This will be tough."

"Iris, look out!" she warned her, in a nick of time.

"Thanks, Auriana."Grateful Iris was.

"No problem," Auriana replied. "Boy, these knights won't give up, don't they?"

"Yeah," Iris agreed, trying to think of idea. "Is there a powerful spell to defend them? Talia?"

"Not that I learn from?" the light blue- Talia admitted. "Wish I have."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a white crystal chamber, the mask figure watch while the girls fighting Praxina. "Why haven't those girls activated their brooches yet? Surely, Iris hasn't forgotten those two magical words? Didn't she?"

Blaze growled in response. And yet, somehow, the mask figure understood him.

"I did," the mask figure retorted. "I told Iris about the brooches and the spell to activate them?"

The white panther roared. "Oh, don't you say that, Blaze. I assume she knows the words by now."

On cue, Iris flew back as she hit a tree. Then dodges as she took shelter behind a big boulder.

He deeply sighed. "Maybe she needs some help to remember. What do you think, Blaze?"

Blaze growled while it shook its head.

* * *

"Ahh," Auriana was hit while she land on her butt. "Ow, that'll leave a mark."

"Ugh, isn't there anyway defeating these knights!" Talia tries to hold her ground.

"Knights of Calix are unbeatable," Carissa explained.

"We can see that," Lyra hissed while she fights. "Any clues?"

"Yeah, sorry but no." she apologized, throwing her clubs at her opponent. "Can't figure where and how Praxina got them. The Knight of Calix wouldn't join her. It makes little sense."

"We'll figure that later," Iris commanded, placing her sword in a fighting position. "Right now, we need to focus."

Iris and her friends continue fighting. While she’s fighting, she lost in her thoughts on Carissa's questions. How did Praxina manages get them? Not to mention controlling them? Is it a new spell that Praxina discover and contain?

Iris remembers the strange spell she's having a problem remembering. Was it really a dream? She wondered why she keeps on thinking of that dream. Is it important?

Iris hasn’t time to think. Her opponent uses its shield, pushing her aside and nearly made her lose conscious. Then a quick flash, along with a voice appears in her mind. "Crystal Armis."

"Huh?" Iris opens her eyes as she realizes. "Crystal Armis? Is that the spell for activity, the brooches' power?"

"What's wrong?" Talia sound concerned, without her eyes off her opponent. "You're not hurt, aren't you?"

"No," Iris replied, explaining. "It just... I remember the spell for awaking the brooches."

"Lazy timing, Iris." Lyra stated, trying to hold off her opponent herself.

"Yeah," Auriana agreed.

"Should I activate it?" Iris asked.

"No, don't!" Talia prevented her. "We haven't learned the true purpose of the brooches yet? They be dangerous."

Hearing Talia's explanation, Iris wondered if she's right? Could these brooches be a threat?

* * *

“Dangerous?!” He growled. “Never in my entire life I was insult.” Then he paused. “Well, it's my first.” He admitted. “You know what I mean. Right, Blazes?”

His white panther growled while he rolled his eyes.

He deeply sighed. "Oh, speak the spells and get on with it." He's losing his patience while he watches.

* * *

"Cystemsabrus!" Iris turns her scepter into a sword and begins striking her opponent, only to push back.

"Those knights mean business," Iris stated, feeling sore in the back.

Auriana was pushed back farther than Iris. Then cast a spell to her opponent. "You’re not kidding,” she agreed. “Any suggestions?"

Talia stands her ground while she pulls back. "I'm working on it." Later she strikes them with her double-edged scythe.

But Iris' thoughts on the brooches. She wants to uses the spell to release its power.

"We should give the brooches a try," Iris suggested, staring at the brooch. "These brooches could help even the odds."

"Yeah, we-" Taila interrupted Auriana.

"Absolutely not," holding herself off one of Calix's knights.

"Why not?" Auriana tries to hold off her opponent as she tries reasoning with Taila. "Someone work really hard to make and give it to us. Right?"

"That's just it," Taila explaining her reason. "We haven't figured who sent them and why. All we can assume Praxina might be the one who sent and drain our power. We need to be cautious. No matter the costs."

Iris can't argue with Taila's motion. She recalled her dream and wasn't Praxina's voice. Instead, it's a male's voice. Although she admits the male's voice does sound familiar, expected she can't figure who. Still undecided, part of her wants tries to uses the spell and activate the brooch. And other agrees with Taila.

Distracted through her thoughts, one of the purple knights attacks her off-guard.

"Crysta Tectus!" Iris manages to defend herself, but not strong or quick enough.

Iris' shield was destroyed and push back again with great force. She nearly loses conscious and slowly regains herself. Before she prepares, one of them was at front and ready for the finally blow.

With no time, Iris, unaware of what she's doing.

"Crystal Armis!" Iris grabs her brooch, pointed to one of the knights after she said the spells. There the pink crystal in her brooch glowed.

* * *

While Taila was occupied, a ray of light got her attention. There she found Iris in the light, floating in midair.

"IRIS!" Taila shouted, causing everyone to draw their attention to Iris.

Auriana gasped.

Carissa and Lyra became shocked.

* * *

Bright light blinded Praxina. "What's going!? Where that light came from!?"

No idea where Praxina shields her eyes.

Expected Banes, he knows.

* * *

"About time," he stated, watching the light glow.

Blazes watched, satisfaction.

* * *

Iris’ magical dress transform into a glowing and sparkling dress. With pink, sprinkles angel-like wings from behind and her brooch became a bright pink orb. There it flew to the center of her upper body and begin to glow, spreading around Iris’ body. The lower part of dress into two, revealing a white sweetheart neckline and sleeveless gown. And, white blazer and pink crystal chest-plate.

Her hair turn into a ponytail with multiple small braids hanging on the left. And long, large braid cross to ponytail as it tied around the ponytail. Pink and gold armor waistbands with Ephedia’s crest on them. Hot pink tights, pink crystal armor boots with a triangular top that has a pink heart and golden wings. From her back, growing pink wings appear as its feathers fallout, changing into a clear and thin wings cape.

Surprised by what happened, neither the princess nor Praxina say anything. But stand as they became speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more part left and a new chapter begins. Also any idea for naming the mysterious guy who will be their new ally in the next chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?


End file.
